The Land Before Time XIX: Adventure in the White Mountains
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Ali has returned. Her father is on a mountain with Hollowhorns and is in danger. Littlefoot and his friends agree to help. Along the way, they meet Ruby and also Perrin, a Pteranodon who lives with her mother. The White Mountains are a series of high mountains. They have to brave greedy Longnecks and Sharptooth packs. And they get lost up there? Has Littlefoot gone too far?
1. Opening

**THE LAND BEFORE TIME XIX: ADVENTURE IN THE WHITE MOUNTAINS (August 2019) (Blue Ray)**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**Littlefoot Male Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Cera Female Triceratops (Threehorn/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ducky Female Saurolophus (Swimmer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Petrie Male Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Spike Male Stegosaurus (Spiketail/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ali Female Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ali's Mother Female Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ali's Father (OC) Male Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**The Old One Female Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Rhett Male _Antarctosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good_**

**_Perrin (OC) Female Pteranodon (Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good_**

**_Ruby Female Oviraptor (Fast Runner/Bothtooth) Alignment: Good_**

**_Guido Male Microraptor gui (Glider/Sharptoothish) Alignment: Good_**

**_Grandpa Longneck Male Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good_**

**_Grandma Longneck Female Apatosaurus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Good_**

**Diplodocus Gang (OCs) Males Diplodocus (Longneck/Flattooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Deinonychus pack (OCs) Mixed (Large Claw/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

* * *

Dad, the Longneck Gang stole our food again." complained the azure-eyed teenaged Longneck.

"I'll go deal with them." said her father, a tall blue azure-eyed Longneck. He and his daughter climbed up a snowy hill. When they reached the top, they came across the Bumpheads[1]. The Bumpheads glared at them.

"Beat it, Flatheads[2]!" snapped the leader at the two Flatheads.

"Listen here; there is enough food for us both. You don't need to steal ours." scolded the elder Flathead.

"You and your daughter need to get lost!" shouted a female Bumphead.

"We need to get food for our herd and the Hollowhorns. Then we'll leave you alone." said the elder Flathead.

"Hollowhorns? Ha! Longnecks aren't supposed to travel with Hollowhorns." laughed a Bumphead.

"I don't see why we can't be." said the younger Flathead to them.

"You're asking for trouble. Now get lost!" snapped the Bumphead leader.

"Why don't you make us you stinking Bumpheads!" shouted the younger Flathead at them.

"Ali! Stop it! We don't want a fight!" said the older Flathead to his daughter. "Yes, we don't want a fight. We just want the food." he said to the Bumpheads.

"Well, come here and get it." said a Bumphead to him.

"There, that's more like it. See, works much better when we get along." said Ali's father. As he came near the food, however, he was struck in the face by one of their tails. He stumbled and collided with the side of the mountain, yelling in pain and anger.

"You rotten…." Ali snarled. She moved to attack them for daring to assault her father. However, before she could do so, she heard a rumbling sound. An avalanche was moving toward them. "Ground Sparkle Rolling!' she cried. She ran from it. The Bumpheads ran too, heading the opposite way as Ali. Ali's father is buried up to his neck in the snow. Worse, he has injured his leg from being slammed into the mountain.

"Ali!" he cried to his daughter.

"Dad!" Ali cried. She, however, had to keep running to keep from getting herself buried in a growing pile of snow rolling down the mountain after her. Finally, she was able to get away from the snow by getting on the other side of a bunch of trees, which take the brunt of the avalanche and are knocked over. Ali sighed in relief. Then she remembered her father. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" she cried.

"I'm alive Ali. However, the Ground Sparkle Rolling has blocked off all the passes." yelled her father down to her.

Ali came to her mother and also to the leader of her herd, Clarice, who was called the Old One. "Dad got attacked by the Bumpheads. There was a Ground Sparkle Rolling and all the passes are cut off to up there." Ali informed them.

"I know about the Ground Sparkle Rolling. Several in the herd were hurt by it." said the Old One.

"We've got to get Dad out of there. He is trapped and could die if left up there too long." Ali said, worried about her father.

"I will see what I can do. We will get help from the Great Valley Longnecks." said the Old One.

Ali, her mother, and the Old One left to go visit the Great Valley. Ali hadn't been there in some cold times. Her herd migrated and didn't come there often. However, now, she was going there. She hoped they could help her father.

* * *

[1] Diplodocus

[2] Apatosaurus


	2. Chapter 1: Ali Comes to the Great Valley

**CHAPTER ONE: ALI COMES TO THE GREAT VALLEY**

* * *

It was snowing in the Great Valley. Snowflakes were falling around Ducky. She tried to grab some of them. Cera tried to walk across a frozen stream. She slipped on the ice, went skidding across it, and collided with a snowbank at the other side of it. "Oooof!" Cera moaned. Petrie laughed. "That's not funny!" Cera snapped.

"Me think it is!" laughed Petrie, taking to the air in flight. Ducky and Spike, meanwhile, were making snow angels. A short time later, Ducky finished making a snow angel. She got up and looked at it.

"That is pretty." she said. Petrie landed on it. "Petrie!" she grumbled. "You are not very sensitive! You are not!" Ducky grumbled.

"That is why he hasn't got a girlfriend." Cera remarked. Petrie hung his head about this. It had bothered him that he didn't have a girlfriend yet when many of his Flyer friends did. He was so shy and nervous. What girl could look past that?

"Don't worry Petrie, it's not just you. I'm single too." said Littlefoot.

"You have Ali." Petrie replied. It was true. He was rather fond of Ali, but hadn't seen her in some cold times.

"True, but she doesn't come here often. It's not like I can get my hopes up. I mean, it's not like she's going to walk into the Great Valley when I want to see her." said Littlefoot.

Cera spotted Ali and her family coming. "Ali's here." Cera called to them. Littlefoot gasped in shock. That sure was some weird timing!

Ali's Mother was there, as was Ali and, of course, their leader the Old One. The Old One was actually Ali's great-great aunt. Ali was his third cousin.

"What brings you here?" Grandpa Longneck asked the Old One.

"Ground sparkles are killing the green food. There isn't that much food around the White Mountains." replied the Old One.

"White Mountains? Where are they?" inquired Littlefoot.

"They're out there quite a ways. Dad is helping out the Hollowhorns there." said the Ali.

"I thought your family didn't like being with non-Longnecks." said Littlefoot.

"I talked some sense into them." replied Ali.

"Why isn't he with you?" Littlefoot asked, thinking that his absence couldn't be that good of a thing.

"He got into a fight with the Bumpheads and was hurt in the Ground Sparkle Rolling. He's trapped at the top of the White Mountains. I'm worried that we won't be able to get to him in time. It's dangerous up there. One wrong move and another Ground Sparkle Rolling could happen. Then, I'd never, I'd never…." said Ali, starting to cry.

Littlefoot hugged her. It felt awkward, but he wanted his third cousin to know that he wanted to be there to comfort her. She had stood by him before when his grandfather's life was in danger after all. It was the least that he could do.

"I'd like to help you rescue him." said Littlefoot.

"I think not." said the Old One. "One as young as yourself is likely to get hurt. The situation is only meant for someone older. I came to ask your grandparents for help with the herd. Others were hurt in the Ground Sparkle Rolling."

"What about Ali's father?" asked Littlefoot.

"We will see what we can do." replied the Old One. "I would like your assistance with the herd. Several were hurt by the Ground Sparkle Rolling. And we could use your help with the Bumpheads too. I know that, in the past, you have negotiated peace with other hard-to-deal-with Longnecks in your old herd." said the Old One to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

"Yes, but that was several cold times ago." said Grandpa Longneck.

"Also, we have another problem that requires that I get all the help we can get. Large Claws have been prowling around the White Mountains and would just love to pick off our wounded herd." said the Old One.

"What about my father, Auntie?" Ali interrupted.

"Ali, it is rude to interrupt!" scolded the Old One. "Perhaps we should go discuss this somewhere private." she suggested two Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. The three Longnecks went away, headed toward a private cave.

Littlefoot noticed Ali sneaking away silently after the three grown Longnecks. He decided to follow her. "Where are you going? The grownups said they wanted to talk in private." Cera said to him.

"Yes, but they never said that I couldn't listen, did they?" said Littlefoot.

"I think it was implied." laughed Cera. Littlefoot ignored her and went to go follow Ali, who didn't notice him following her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret Conversation

**CHAPTER TWO: SECRET CONVERSATION**

* * *

Ali reached the cave. It was behind a waterfall. The grownups didn't suspect that she was there. She heard her aunt's voice "The food is short, so we came here to get some to bring back. We are sharing the area with Hollowhorns, which was NOT my idea." Ali smiled. It had been hers. "Several in the herd have the cold from the weather and cannot help out with the mess the Ground Sparkle Rolling has caused. Large Claws are pestering us. Luckily, nobody has died yet. Bumpheads are stealing our food as well. I was hoping you could talk some sense into them. You are better at it than I am." the Old One continued. Ali sighed. Her great-great aunt had many good leadership qualities. Being able to successfully diffuse a group of hotheads was NOT one of them.

"I can try." said Grandpa Longneck.

"And Ali's father? What about her?" asked Grandma Longneck. Ali moved closer, wanting to hear.

"There is one pass left, but it is very treacherous. Large Claws are wandering around on parts of it. Also, it is by the Bumpheads, and they are hostile. And the pass goes up the hardest part of the mountain. There is no place to rest and the wind is so strong as to nearly pull the flesh off of you. And there is a risk you could be buried in a Ground Sparkle Rolling. Honestly, I think it is best to leave him. We need not lose anymore." said the Old One.

Ali broke into sobs. Behind her, out of her sight, Littlefoot silently gasped. Littlefoot thought _They're just going to leave him to die! How can they do that? _

"Are you sure we can do nothing?" asked Grandpa Longneck. Ali's hopes rose. Maybe they could save her father after all.

"Yes. The Ground Sparkle Rollings could trap the whole herd and the Hollowhorns too. Besides, the area will not sustain us for more than a week. We will have to leave after that. The cold will have claimed his life by then, if the Large Claws don't get to him first." said the Old One.

Ali turned to leave. Littlefoot quickly moved out of sight and headed back down toward his friends. He noticed Ali heading away from everyone else, off alone. He silently followed her. He saw her, crying, tears dripping from her pretty azure-colored eyes. He couldn't believe that they were going to let her father die like that.

He recalled something similar happening years earlier. The Old One had told him that it was too dangerous to save his grandfather by going into the Land of Mists. That it would be best to let Grandpa Longneck die rather than risk his neck to get the Nightflower. Ali had agreed to help him, putting her own life at risk. Her efforts had, along with his friends's help, resulted in them getting the Nightflower in time to save Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot saw the Old One and his grandparents head to Ali's mother. They talked to her, away from the others. Littlefoot guessed what they were telling her, for she was crying. He couldn't just let this happen, not without trying.

"I want us on our way back to the White Mountains and out of the Great Valley by the time the Bright Circle rises tomorrow morning. I suggest we go to bed soon." said the Old One to Ali, Ali's mother, and Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

"Can I go too?" Littlefoot asked the Old One.

"No. This doesn't involve you. Your place is here in the Great Valley." said the Old One.

Littlefoot knew that the Old One meant well. Who knew what she had seen in her over 100 years of life that would cause her to decide this way? But he was determined to help Ali. She had helped him. Now it was his turn to help her. He planned to sneak out before the Bright Circle rose and tail Ali to the White Mountains.


	4. Chapter 3: Sneaking Out

**CHAPTER THREE: SNEAKING OUT**

* * *

"Are you nuts?!" groaned Cera when Littlefoot told Cera what he was going to do.

"She helped me with Grandpa. It's the least I can do." said Littlefoot.

"She can do fine alone without you. It's not like you're a grownup after all." grumbled Cera.

"Yeah, that won't come around for some cold times. Not till I'm 25 anyway." sighed Littlefoot.

"I doubt you'll **ever **grow up!" laughed Cera.

"Well, who helped you get across the Mysterious Beyond and find the Great Valley? Who helped fend off those Egg Stealers? Who helped restore the water to the Great Valley? " asked Littlefoot.

"You. But so?" said Cera, doubtful.

"Yes, I did. I don't mean to brag, but I've been around the block before." said Littlefoot.

"But there will be Sharpteeth out there. There will." piped in Ducky.

"Been there. Done that." said Littlefoot in an unconcerned tone.

He had always taken risks and been a daredevil, but now that he was in his teens, it was even worse. He'd been punished by his grandparents for it. He didn't want to think about the lecture and punishment he was going to get for his sneaking away at dawn. But Ali had helped him before. It was only fair.

"Did Ali even ask you?" Cera inquired.

"Er, not exactly. But..." replied Littlefoot nervously.

"And do you think the Old One is just gonna let you go with her and sneak out?" asked Cera in a sarcastic tone, smirking.

"No, that's why I'm going to be in the Mysterious Beyond by the time they leave. I'll just sneak behind them. Kinda like you did with me when I went away during the time my family had those Sleep Stories." said Littlefoot.

"I don't think that's a good idea." came a voice. It was Guido.

"Guido, please don't tell!" begged Littlefoot.

"I'm not telling. But you're going to get your grandparents worried sick and you might get lost out there. The ground sparkles are really blowing." said Guido.

"I'm not asking any of you to go with me. It looks like they are going to let Ali's father die and it's not right. I'll go alone if I have to!" grumbled Littlefoot.

"Sure, we'll stay here. You can just go and get yourself killed! Yes, of course we're coming." said Cera.

"Me too." said Petrie.

"I will go with you Littlefoot. Yep, yep, yep, I will." Ducky said.

Spike nodded.

"Ok fine. I'm probably going to regret this, but, yeah, count me in." said Guido.

Littlefoot and his friends went to bed early. "Have you ever seen them go to bed early like that?" Grandpa Longneck asked Topps.

"Not since they were little." said Topps, confused himself.

A few hours before dawn, the kids got up. They snuck out into the Mysterious Beyond. It sure was cold out here. And the snow was really blowing. They could easily sneak up on Ali's group and not be seen.

"I hope a Sharptooth doesn't come on us and think we're a tasty popsicle." said Cera, shivering.

At last, the Old One's group left. They followed behind, unseen. They were off adventuring once more.


	5. Winter in the Mysterious Beyond

**CHAPTER FOUR: WINTER IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND**

* * *

"It's really cold out here!" Cera whined.

"If you keep up with us, you won't be as cold." Littlefoot remarked.

"Longnecks!" Cera grumbled.

Petrie and Guido flew above the group. After eight hours of traveling, their wings were starting to freeze. Petrie landed on Cera and Guido landed on Littlefoot.

"Can we rest for a bit?" asked Cera.

"No, they are still moving. We don't want to lose them." Littlefoot said.

"I'm cold. The wind is blowing on my shoulders and making them freeze!" Cera whined.

"Perhaps if we did something to keep our focus off of the cold, it could help us." suggested Ducky.

"Like what?" Cera asked.

"We could sing." said Ducky.

We are the traveling to the White Mountains.

We are going to have such fun.

Oh our adventure has just begun. sang Ducky.

Across the Mysterious beyond we go

Braving the blowing snow. sang Littlefoot.

Walking out here in the cold all day long.

I mean what could possibly go wrong? Cera sang somewhat sarcastically.

What a great adventure this going to be. sang Petrie.

Oh I don't know if I agree. sang Cera, who was shivering from the cold.

We are traveling to the White Mountains.

Oh I can hardly wait.

This adventure is going to be great. sang Littlefoot.

Great big peaks that are really tall. sang Ducky.

Watch your step or else you'll fall. sang Cera.

We are traveling to the White Mountains.

Who knows what we find? sang Petrie.

It's so cold that I'm wondering if I should have declined. sang Cera, shivering.

We are traveling to the White Mountains.

I hope the weather will be nice.

I hope we don't encounter lots of snow and ice. sang Guido.

Traveling along across a merry snowy land.

Oh our adventure is going to be so grand. sang Ducky.

We are the traveling to the White Mountains.

We are going to have such fun!

Our adventure has only just begun!

all of them, minus Spike, sang, finishing the song.

They traveled throughout the rest of the day. They came across a forest as the sun sets. The trees in it were snowcapped and look like frosting. The chill air blew around them, but luckily, the trees blocked them from being hit by it. The group snuggles underneath some tall trees.

"You know, it would be awful if we overslept. I think that we should sleep in turns. That way, we won't accidentally oversleep and get left behind. None of us knows the way to the White Mountains on our own after all." said Littlefoot.

"Good idea." said Cera.

Spike was drinking water from a stream that had floating chunks of ice in it. The water tasted good, but was certainly chilly. "Burrrrr!" Spike muttered, shivering.

"You can go first Spike." said Cera. Spike frowned.


	6. Chapter 4: Reunion with Ruby

**CHAPTER TWO: REUNION WITH RUBY**

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends were off, following Ali's herd. At one point, they saw a familiar face. Ruby.

"Hello my friends. My friends hello." she said.

"Hello Ruby. Say, how is Chomper?" Littlefoot asked.

"He was fine, last I saw him. But I haven't seen him in some cold times." said Ruby.

"Why didn't you go and visit him?" Littlefoot asked.

"Now that he is older, my parents are worried. Worried they are that he will try and eat me now that he is older. It is nonsense of course. Nonsense it is. But there are other Sharpteeth near where he's at now. Other Sharpteeth that are not nice. And since they are not nice, I don't go that way." said Ruby.

"We were going to help Ali." said Littlefoot.

"I do not see your families." said Ruby.

"We're kinda not supposed to be doing this." said Littlefoot.

"Can I go with you?" Ruby asked.

"I guess. Does your family know you're gong?" asked Littlefoot.

"They can find out later. Find out later they can." said Ruby, smirking.

Littlefoot was shocked. Ruby had been quiet,but a daredevil, this was a bit new for her. But, then again, dinosaurs changed as they went into the Time of Great Growing.

"Perhaps you should tell your folks." said Littlefoot.

"Oh, all right." said Ruby, winking.

She went to her Mom and Dad. "Hello Mom and Dad, hello.' she said.

They moved, still mostly asleep. "Hey Ruby dear." said Papa Fast Runner.

"I'm going with Littlefoot. Going with Littlefoot I am. We are going to Hard Water Peak. We will be back. Be back we will." said Ruby.

"Have fun." said Ruby's father sleepily, going back to sleep.

"I told them. Told them I did." said Ruby.

"How'd they take it?" asked Cera.

"They said to have fun." said Ruby, smiling. She knew that her father would be furious when he awoke and realized that he'd just given her permission to Hard Water Peak. And she might be grounded for trying to trick him like that. But, she liked to help her friends.

They went through the snow. They chatted with Ruby along the way. She had gotten some more feathers since they'd last seen her and had grown some too. She had put on a tiny bit of weight.

"Do you think I look fatter?" she asked.

"No." they all, minus Spike, quickly said.

They traveled after Ali's herd, sometimes tiptoeing around like agents from Impossible Missions Force so as to avoid detection. Eventually, Littlefoot was able to come up Ali when she was out of view of the others. "Hi Ali." he whispered.

She turned, a look of shock on her face. "What are you doing here?" she snapped quietly.

"Coming to help." he whispered innocently, smiling.

"Your grandparents are going to kill you, if Sharpteeth don't first." she whispered angrily.

"How much further?" Littlefoot asked.

"A few more days at least. You and your friends can't be seen, or else the Old One will send you back." whispered Ali, shaking her head at him.

"I went across the Mysterious Beyond when chased by a vicious Sharptooth. I can take care of myself." he reassured her.

They came across a narrow path ahead. "How are you going to get through here without being noticed genius?" she asked.

"Well, we'll just take that path going up." said Littlefoot, pointing to a path going up the canyon path they were going in.

"Well, Littlefoot, be careful. If you die, I'm going to kill you." she said warningly.

He chuckled. He stared at the brown and pink Longneck. He was starting to grow fond of his third cousin.

"Come on guys." he said, setting forward on the upward path.

"I do not like heights. Oh no, no, no, I do not." said Ducky nervously.

"Not to worry. We'll be fine. We'll just go over and be back with them." Littlefoot reassured her.

Little did they realize that it wouldn't be that easy...


	7. Chapter 5: Unwelcome Visitors

**CHAPTER THREE: UNWELCOME GUESTS**

* * *

They headed up the pass. "My wings are freezing." Guido complained, shivering.

They kept going upward. Littlefoot slipped and crashed into Guido and Ruby. Littlefoot was able to get up. Guido and Ruby went tumbling. Luckily, Ruby was able to grab onto Littlefoot's tail with one hand and onto Guido with the other. Littlefoot was able to lift them both to safety.

"Thank you Littlefoot." she said. She looked slightly unnerved from having almost fallen to her death, but she was still calm enough. She was pretty carefree.

Meanwhile, Mama Fast Runner woke up. "Where's Ruby?" she asked, noticing that her teenage daughter was missing.

"I think she said that she was going somewhere with Littlefoot. Some peak." said her mate sleepily.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mama Fast Runner in fright.

"Holy Tree Stars and Shells!" shouted Papa Fast Runner, feeling like an idiot for not realizing what Ruby had said sooner.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Longneck looked for Littlefoot. At last, he and the others found tracks leading into the Mysterious Beyond. "He's gone after Ali, hasn't he?" said his wife. Grandpa Longneck nodded.

"We've got to go after them!" said Topps. He headed into the Mysterious Beyond. However, a Big White Ground Sparkle Blow (whiteout) was keeping even Topps in there. "Curses!" he groaned angrily.

"I hope they haven't died." said Mama Swimmer.

"Guido is gone too." said Mama Flyer.

"They'll be all right." said Grandpa Longneck. At least he hoped so.

Meanwhile, the Big White Ground Sparkle Blow made its way toward Littlefoot and his friends. They saw it coming. "Big White Ground Sparkle Blow! We need to find shelter quickly!" said Littlefoot.

They went into a cave. It was deserted...or so it looked. They waited as the storm passed on. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! "Spike, is that your tummy making rumbley sounds?" Ducky asked. Spike shook his head.

They turned around. A hungry pack of Large Claws was staring at them. They looked pleased. The teens's eyes widened in fright. "Sharpteeth!" they all yelled.

They ran out of the cave. They headed up the pass. The hungry pack was right behind them. Ducky started to make snowballs. "Take that you bills! And that!" she shouted, hurling snowballs at the enemy. One Large Claw leapt at her. However, he got hit in the face with some snowballs and was distracted enough that he missed her.

"You leave Ducky alone!" It was Petrie.

"Thank you Petrie." said Ducky, smiling at him.

Ruby made a big snowball. "What are you doing Ruby?" asked Littlefoot, who hoped she'd hurry up. "Just watch my friend." said Ruby, grinning. She rolled it down the path behind them. It knocked over ten Large Claws as if she had been bowling.

They had thought that that should deter them. However, up ahead, they saw an unpleasant sight. Apparently the pack had more in number, and there were Sharpteeth ahead of them too. They were terrified and didn't like playing monkey in the middle with hungry Sharpteeth. They were considering jumping, preferring to go on their own terms rather than those of the hungry Sharpteeth's.

Spike had found a green vine and started to chew on it. This caused some rocks to move, opening a hidden passageway behind the rocks. "Good thinking Spike!" said Ducky, hugging her foster brother.

They went through the passage. The Sharpteeth were right behind them. "This should stop them." said Littlefoot. He kicked the cave walls. Cave teeth started falling everywhere.

"I don't think that was a good plan." said Guido.

The cave teeth did indeed fall everywhere. The teens all freaked out. They were able to get out of there. Littlefoot kicked the walls again. They blocked out the passage behind them. The Sharpteeth stuck their heads through the rocks. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! They angrily tried to get through. However, it didn't work.

The Leaf Eaters, Ruby, and Guido, meanwhile, had found that they had come out on the other side of the pass. "That should deter these Sharpteeth." said Guido.

Meanwhile, back in the cave, the Sharpteeth were angry. The Large Claws weren't going to let a meal get away that easily. They sniffed around, trying to find another way to get to their prey.


	8. Chapter 6: Perrin

**CHAPTER FOUR: PERRIN**

* * *

**(Author's Note: Petrie seemed to lack a romantic life so I decided to help change that.)**

They continued wandering through the Mysterious Beyond, following Ali's group. They were able to find some green food to eat, though it wasn't anywhere nearly as plentiful as in the Great Valley.

"Me hungry!" snapped Petrie.

"We're all hungry too Petrie." said Littlefoot.

"Me hungry enough to eat all berries in Berry Valley." said Petrie, who, being a teenager, had an increased appetite. They hadn't really eaten since they left the Great Valley.

The wind blew. It took him and Guido into the air. "Oh, I don't like this." said Guido.

"Me no like this either." said Petrie. He got slammed into a branch and fell, dazed, into a nest. Gudio, meanwhile, crashed into a snowbank. He came out and had snow under his chin and looked like Santa. He shook off the snow.

"Larz, don't worry, we're safe up..." said a voice. A green-eyed, blue-eyed, teenage female Pteranodon came into sight. She stared at Petrie. "You're not Larz." she said, shocked.

"Me can explain." Petrie muttered nervously. He stared blankly at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Me...um...what me name...er...me forget." said Petrie, feeling like an idiot. Young Pteranodon kids laughed at him.

"Petrie, are you all right?" came Guido's voice.

"Oh, that right, me name Petrie." said Petrie, turning bright red.

"I'm Perrin." said the teenage Flyer.

"Perrin, who are you talking to?" came another voice.

A blue-eyed and blue-winged Pteranodon came into sight. She appeared to be Perrin's mother. "This is Petrie." said Perrin, indicating him.

"What is he doing in our nest?" asked Perrin's mother.

"The wind." said Petrie, turning even redder with embarrassment.

"Petrie, where did you go?" cried Littlefoot, looking for his friend.

"Me up here Littlefoot!" replied Petrie, looking down out of the nest and catching Littlefoot's eye.

"You're with a Longneck?" said Perrin in shock. Petrie knew that she must have been brought up with herd segregation.

"Me like Littlefoot. He kind to Petrie." said Petrie.

"Where are you from? You're out here all by yourselves." asked Perrin.

Petrie explained to her, often stumbling over his words. Something about Perrin made him feel as though he'd eaten berries, whole, and that they were leaving lumps in his throat. "Are you always this nervous Petrie?" she asked him.

"Not usually." said Petrie, feeling like an idiot.

"So, you're headed to Hard Water Peak. That's two days from here. It is high up. It is hard for a Flyer to fly up there as the wind can be just awful. If down here is a lot for you, you'd have great trouble up there." she said. Perrin turned to her mother. "We've run out of food here. Can we go to Hard Water Peak with them?"

"Good idea." said Perrin's mother.

Petrie flew close to Perrin as they went along. He felt more comfortable around her than he had many other Flyers.

"I think he's got a girlfriend. A girlfriend I think he has." whispered Ruby to Cera. Cera chuckled.

"What you laughing about Cera?" asked Petrie, fearing that he was being made fun of.

"Nothing." lied Ruby and Cera, who continued to chuckle.

They traveled behind Ali's herd. Eventually, they reached the summit of the area around Hard Water Peak. They started to climb up. Unfortunately, Spike slipped on the wet snow. He fell, and one of his spikes on his tail slammed into Cera's foot. "YOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Cera really loudly.

The Old One turned around and glared at them. "What are you guys doing here?" she demanded angrily.


	9. The Base of the White Mountains

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE BASE OF HARD WATER PEAK**

* * *

Littlefoot thought for a moment of giving her some made up story. However, he quickly realized that she wasn't likely to take any baloney and that the best hope of getting her to let him stay was to tell the truth. "I wanted to help Ali with her father." said Littlefoot.

"You are not fully grown. You put yourself in danger coming here!" scolded the Old One.

"Ali helped me with my Grandpa. It's the least I can do." said Littlefoot.

"I trust you didn't tell your grandparents of this." said the Old One knowingly. Littlefoot nodded.

She shook her head. Typical young dinosaurs. They reach the Time of Great Growing and they think they can do anything!" she grumbled.

"Well, we made it here." said Cera defensively.

"Please do not send us back. That would not be good. Oh no, no, no." said Ducky.

"Very well. But I cannot promise your safety. You are not part of my herd after all and I am not liable for anything that happens to you." she said sternly.

"We understand." said Petrie.

"How did your unauthorized trip from the Great Valley go?" asked the Old One.

"Well, fine, mostly. Some Blowing White Ground Sparkles held us up in a cave where we encountered Large Claws. But, we got away." said Guido.

Ali came near to Littlefoot and his friends. "I guess I can talk to you now more, now that you got yourself exposed." she said.

"Large Claws? You ran into Sharpteeth, didn't you?" snapped Ali.

"We didn't shout 'Here we are!', but, yeah." said Littlefoot. "I can handle myself." Littlefoot reassured her.

"Ah, it's your third cousin. I thought he was in the Great Valley. Guess he really likes you." said Rhett.

Littlefoot and Rhett both liked Ali. The two had been rivals ever since Rhett had first come to the Great Valley. He had boasted of being a brave Longneck who fought off many Sharpteeth. However, introducing him to Chomper had caused him to drop the charade in a hurry. Littlefoot had been one-up on Rhett ever since then. Rhett had since improved, though it was clear that he wanted Ali's attentions and wasn't fond of sharing them with Littlefoot.

"I don't see any green food around here." said Perrin's mother.

"It is higher up. We find a spot near warm water where it still grows." said the Old One.

Littlefoot came to Ali's mother. "How is Ali's father?" Littlefoot asked. He knew that there was too much fear in Ali for it to merely be a hurt leg.

"He is hurt. And I fear because of those pesky Large Claws around here. And, if that weren't enough, some Longnecks are challenging us for our food." said Ali's mother.

"Can't they share?" Littlefoot asked.

Al's mother laughed. "They don't want to. They come in a group and are just a bunch of big bullies." she said in disgust.

Meanwhile, nearby, some Large Claws sniffed the air. They smelled the Leaf Eaters. They ran off, eager to go tell their pack of the food source that they had found. They were not spotted by the Leaf Eaters.

The Leaf Eaters started to climb up the mountain chain. The going was easy at first, but got harder the higher they got. Ducky slipped and nearly fell off. "I do not like this Oh no, no, no!" she said in alarm.

"It is ok Ducky. Ok it is. We are here." said Ruby, grabbing hold of her and pulling her back to safety.

"Thank you Ruby." said Ducky.

Meanwhile, Papa and Mama Fast Runner came to the Great Valley, for they knew the way, though they hadn't been here before.

"So, this is the Great Valley." said Papa Fast Runner.

"Hello, welcome to the Great Valley." said Grandpa Longneck.

"Have you seen our daughter Ruby? We know that she's friends with Littlefoot. She said that she was going to Hard Water Peak with him. Do you know where that is?" asked Mama Fast Runner.

"Hard Water Peak!" grumbled Topps angrily.

"Yes, it is at least two day's journey from here. But with the Blowing White Ground Sparkles, not to mention Sharpteeth, it would be dangerous to travel there." said Grandma Longneck.

"But our Ducky is out there!" cried Mama Swimmer.

"We'll just have to hope that they found Ali's herd." said Grandpa Longneck.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot turned around. He thought that he heard feet coming. "Guys, cut it out!" he said nervously. His friends, who were next to him, stared at him. They paused. They all heard it. They heard a snarl.

"Sharpteeth!" they all yelled.

Snow fell from the peak as their yells echoed. It struck the path behind them. This blocked the Sharpteeth and caused two to fall to their deaths. However, it also blocked the pass behind them.

"How are we going to get back?" asked Littlefoot in concern.

"There are other passes." the Old One reassured them.

However, the Sharpteeth soon realized that too and began looking for those passes.


	10. Chapter 8: The White Mountains

They kept climbing and eventually neared the top. "We must rest here. It is getting late. We don't want to climb in the dark." said the Old One.

They rested that night. They awoke early the next morning. The snow was coming down again. Littlefoot playfully blew the ground sparkles at Ali. Ali giggled. Rhett scowled at them. Littlefoot knew that Rhett had a crush on Ali. He wasn't the only one. Littlefoot himself had a crush on his third cousin.

"How much further up is it?" grumbled Cera after a few hours of walking uphill.

"Quite a ways." said the Old One.

"Can't we rest for a bit?" moaned Cera.

"No. I did not ask you to come with us." said the Old One coolly.

They kept going. "I'm tired. I cannot go another step." whined Cera, falling over.

"We're here." said the Old One.

"That is good. Good that is." said Ruby, who was tired too.

Guido landed in a tree. "I'm beat." he said.

They came across a valley at the top. It had water in it, though most of it was frozen. "This doesn't look like a place for green food." Perrin's mother commented grumpily.

"There is some further in." said the Old One, moving toward bubbling springs. A tall handsome Longneck with blue eyes limped toward them. Ali looked excited.

"Dad!" she said, running up to him. She hugged him with her forelegs.

"Did you get us more food? We have some here but the Longneck Gang is taking away much of it." he remarked.

"Longneck Gang?" asked Littlefoot. Then, he saw them. A bunch of Diplodocus. They moved forward, chasing off other Longnecks. "This is our food." said the leader, a tall and cruel one with green eyes. Ali's father backed off.

"Why can't we share?" Littlefoot asked. The group glared at him.

"We don't share. We were here first!" snapped the leader of the group gruffly.

"You can still share." said Littlefoot in annoyance.

"Listen here punk, we don't share with nobody!" snapped the leader, aiming his tail at Littlefoot. Littlefoot moved aside and he missed, instead whacking part of the mountain. This loosened a fair amount of snow from above, which fell and covered, at least to their middle, the mean Longneck gang. Littlefoot and his group laughed hard. "Think that's funny do you?!" snapped the leader angrily. "Watch your back!"

Littlefoot and his group went to get green food, now that the bullies were out of the way. When they came back down, they found that the villains were gone. "They sure got out pretty fast. That was a lot of White Ground Sparkles." Littlefoot remarked.

"Yes, those guys are bad news. They hurt two in our herd." said Ali's father.

"This is enough food for a while. However, while you've been gone, the Longneck gang has taken over the Warm Bubbly Water. " said a Hollowhorn to the Old One.

"Aren't we going to take it back?" asked Ali.

"We have just traveled all the way from the Great Valley and are tired Ali. They'd win if we fought them." replied her great-great aunt Clarice.

The group was really tired and wasn't willing for a fight. All except Littlefoot, who had a natural hatred of unfairness. "Come on Ali, we'll show them." Littlefoot whispered to Ali. The others went to bed for it was getting late. Littlefoot and Ali snuck off.


End file.
